Killing Sprees, Death Sprees and Multikills
These are some options that can be set by the server administrator. They allow to customize some messages, to use them as "rewards" for the players. * A Killing Spree is when a player scores "n" frags without being killed. * A Death Spree is when a player has been killed "n" times, with him scoring no points in the meanwhile. It is not a good thing. * Multikills are an alternate mode to reward a player when he frags more opponents in a short time (instead of the classic "Excellent" medal). These are not stored after the match ended. In Openarena 0.8.5, only Killing Sprees are active by default. How to setup First, create a plain text file, called "sprees.dat" (or choose another name), in your "baseoa" folder (or in the folder of the current mod, but remember that this stuff does not work with old mods for Q3A) under your "homepath" directory (under Microsoft Windows, place it under %appdata%\OpenArena\baseoa folder). It will contain your killing sprees, death sprees and multikills configuration. You can select the name of the file containing the sprees info using g_sprees variable (default value is "sprees.dat"). The server admin can change the number of kills/deaths needed to trigger a spree at any time, changing the g_spreediv variable (default value is 5, and it should be set to 2 or higher). Continue reading. Killing Sprees In that "sprees.dat" file, write a section called "kspree" for each killing spree message. Each time a player reaches the requested amount of kills (that is specified in the g_spreediv variable), the corresponding message will be shown to all the players. You can specify a text message and a specific sound file to play, as in the following example. kspree level = 1 // 1 = shown when player scores 1 * g_spreediv without dying; 2 = shown then player scores 2 * g_spreediv without dying, etc. printpos = 2 // 1 = message centered on the screen; 2 = message shown in the console. message = n is on a killing spree with k kills sound = sound/feedback/excellent.wav In this example, we have the first level of the killing spree, that is used when an user hits the "g_spreediv" value. If g_spreediv is 5, the message will be shown when a player scores 5 frags without dying; if he scores 5 more frags (reaching the double of the g_spreediv value), the second level of the killing spree will be shown (allowing to use a different text and sound), if existing; otherwise the first level will be played again (with the same text -with the kills value updated- and the same sound). You can simply have a single killing spree level, or you may setup up to 32 different levels. To add more levels, just add more kspree sections in the file, with the "level" parameter set as 2, 3, etc. If a player continues the spree when the pre-set levels are ended, the last one will continue be used (example: you setup the first two levels, and set g_spreediv to 5... a player will trigger the level1 message at 5 kills, the level2 message at 10 kills, the level2 message at 15 kills, the level2 message at 20 kills). The "printpos" parameter can be set to 1 or 2, to have the message centered on the screen or shown in the console. Probably it is advisable to show it in the console, to do not disturb the players (in OpenArena 0.8.5, sprees are shown to all players). In the "message" value it is possible to use n and k variables: the first will be replaced with the name of the player, and the second with the number fo kills. Sprees with more than 99 frags will be truncated, but it is not very likely. Note: in OpenArena 0.8.5 there is a sort of bug: if "printpos" set to 1, the player that gets the killing spree does not see the text message, because the "You fragged x" message is shown in the same place. Death Sprees Maybe it's better to do not enable death sprees: humiliating players may cause them leave your server (or in the worst case, make them stop playing OpenArena). Anyway, if you want to enable them, they are similar to the killing sprees, but use sections called dspree. dspree level = 1 printpos = 2 message = n keeps on fighting despite k deaths sound = sound/feedback/humiliation.wav As you can imagine, the level 1 message is shown when the player dies for 1 * g_spreediv times without scoring a frag. The level 2 message is shown the the player dies for 2 * g_spreediv times without killing an opponent, etc. If there are no more levels defined, the last level message will be repeated. Printpos = 1 will show the message on the center of the screen of all the players, and 2 will show it in the console (advisable). In the "message" parameter, n will be replaced with the name of the player and k with the number of his contiguous deaths. "Sound" allows to choose a different sound to play. Multikills Multikills change the way a player is awarded when he kills two or more opponents in a short time (in the standard game, the Excellent medal is shown to the player when he scores two frags in two seconds, and for more than two kills the message is the same, repeated for each extra kill). If multikills are enabled, all the players will be informed when someone gets a multikill. To enable them, create one or more mkills sections (starting from kills = 2) in the file you created for sprees, and then set g_altExcellent to 1 (default value is 0) in-game. Note: even if not shown in-game, "Excellent" medals will be stored anyway in the statistics of the player. mkill kills = 2 // The number of kills in a short time that will trigger this message message = n did a multikill with k kills! sound = sound/feedback/excellent.wav // The sound to be played In-game, n will be replaced with the name of the player, and k with the number of kills in the multikill. You can add more mkill sections, customizing the text message (that will be shown in the console) and the sound. For example, at two kills write "n did a double kill!", at three kills write "n did a triple kill!", at four (or more) kills write "n did a multikill! k kills!". Remember that, if the multikill is higher than the highest mkill you defined, it will use that last message. If g_altExcellent is enabled, but no multikills are defined in the sprees file, the game will revert to the standard "Excellent" behavior. External links * Sprees and Multikills on the Wiki Pages of OAX. * Enabling Sprees Multikills on the Wiki Pages of OAX. * Configuring Sprees on the Wiki Pages of OAX. * MultKill Config on the Wiki Pages of OAX. See also * Special game options * Configuration examples * Servers * Manual/Multiplayer Category:Configuration examples Category:Servers